hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Reincarnation
Reincarnation is the religious and spiritual belief that when one dies, their soul is reincarnated into another body. In Hinduism, a person's Karma has great control over reincarnation: if one has sinned in life, then they would be reincarnated as something lower in the Karmic ladder, where as if they have done good in life (or have repented their sins), then they would be born as something higher in the Karmic ladder. Often, the same individuals spend eternity together and are endlessly reincarnated into each other's lives. Such individuals are quite literally soul mates. Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer are all soul mates. Were Hercules not immortal, it is likely that Iolaus, Jason and perhaps Deianeira of Thebes or Serena would be his soulmates. Another feature of reincarnation is that certain individuals find themselves inexorably drawn to certain paths or situations- for example, Alti in all of her lives is drawn to dark power and in each life eventually achieves mastery over some powerful ability- be it shamanism (Alti), military strength (Khindin), or science (Alexis los Alamos). Each time, however, it is an incarnation of Xena who will rise and defeat her. In the Xenaverse Reincarnations *Arminestra - One of the future lives of Xena's. She walks the Way of the Saint and is a peacemaker. Naiyama sent Xena into this life for a short while, in order to bring Alti back to the present and defeat her. *Shakti - One of the future lives of Gabrielle's. He is devoted to protecting Arminestra. Naiyama sent Gabrielle into this life for a short while, in order to meet with Xena (Arminestra) and find the Mehndi, which was the tool to bringing Alti back to the present. *Eve - The only known reincarnation of Callisto. When Xena forgave Callisto and sent her to Heaven, Callisto chose Xena as the mother of her reincarnation and the result was Eve. *Harry O'Casey - One of the reincarnations of both Xena and Joxer. When his girlfriend, Annie Day, was believed to be the recent Xena vigilante depicted in the news, he accompanied her to a past-life counsellor. It was then discovered that he was in fact the Xena vigilante and Annie was that of Joxer. Later, Ares swapped the souls of him and Annie. *Annie Day - One of the reincarnations of both Joxer and Xena. When she believed herself to be the recent Xena vigilante depicted in the news, her boyfriend, Harry O'Casey, accompanied her to a past-life counsellor. It was then discovered that she was in fact the reincarnation of Joxer and Harry was that of Xena. Later, Ares swapped the souls of her and Harry. *Mattie Merrill - One of the reincarnations of Gabrielle. She was a past-life counsellor, of whom discovered she was the reincarnation of Gabrielle, when she tried out her technique on herself. Decendants/possible reincarnations *Jack Kleinman - One of the decendants and possible reincarnations of Joxer. He took the guise of Jacques S'er, but was discovered to actually be Jack Kleinman, who worked for the Victoria Brush Company. Along with Janis Covington and Melinda Pappas, he disocvered the lost Xena Scrolls in the tomb of Ares. *Janis Covington - One of the decendants and possible reincarnations of Gabrielle. Along with Jack Kleinman and Melinda Pappas, she disocvered the lost Xena Scrolls in the tomb of Ares. *Melinda Pappas - One of the decendants and possible reincarnations of Xena. Along with Janis Covington and Jack Kleinman, she disocvered the lost Xena Scrolls in the tomb of Ares. When the Chakram was fixed, Xena temporarily took over Mel's body and fought Ares. *Ted - One of the decendants of Joxer, though he cannot be his reincarnation since Harry O'Casey appears to live in the same time and be the same age. He pitched the idea of to Rob Tapert. He gave him the Xena Scrolls, which belonged to his grandfather (Jack Kleinman) and depicted the adventures of Xena and Gabrielle. Category:Definitions